


Be happy

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sadness, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: Harold's heart broke after John told him he wanted to propose to iris





	Be happy

**Author's Note:**

> a small attempt (#^.^#)  
> inspired by - Born to beg - By the amazing @talkingtothesky 
> 
> ू(ʚ̴̶̷́ .̠ ʚ̴̶̷̥̀ ू)⁽ƈ

" Harold , what you think ? " 

" It's very beautiful ring John , I'm sure she'll love it " 

" but do you think she'll say yes ? " 

 _how could she not !_  " you know her better than I do Mr. Reese  " 

Chuckling " yah , but I'm nervous about this " 

 _you don't have to "_ i wish you Good luck Mr. Reese "

" Harold , will you do me a favor ? "

  _anything_  " of course " 

" Can you be Iris for a minute " 

 _No, please_ " a-alright " 

**getting down on one knee and holding the ring box in front of Harold .**

" Iris , the moment I saw you , I knew you are the woman who I want to spend my life with . you made me feel alive again , I love you . Will you mar-  Harold ? " 

 _it hurts_ " I'm s-sorry Mr. Reese , I'm just happy for you " 

_Forgive me John ._

"Harold ...please don't cry for me , even if they were happy tears  " 

 _they aren't_ " alright , now go ahead and ask your woman to marry you " 

" no more tears , alright ? "

 _please don't make me lie again_ " Be happy John " 

" Thank you Harold , see you later "  

 _please don't leave_ " Bye John " 

 

Once John left , Harold immediately covered his face with his hands and wept . he sobbed harder and harder , until each sob bursts out of his mouth as a scream . 

He needed someone to talk to , he is a human after all , he needed someone to comfort him and who is better than .... His dearest old friend

 

**" Hello , can you see me ? "**

**" YES "**

 

 


End file.
